


baby i just feel so right

by houseofmemoriess



Category: GOT7
Genre: I'd say its porn with some plot, Light BDSM, M/M, Needy Mark, Pet Play, but its cute, jackson the bff, kitten mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmemoriess/pseuds/houseofmemoriess
Summary: Jinyoung calls Mark kitten and now Mark can't get it out of his head.basically story of Mark realizing he has a new kink ♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I post on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1150515/L) as well and my hybrid fic (kittens and collars) is one of my most popular fics there and I _love_ pet play so I figured I would write yet another kitten!mark fic. sorry I can't help myself, I love gentle dom!jinyoung too much to stop myself. 
> 
> I noticed some readers are less familiar with the kink world so I'm just gonna give a little overview on what "pet play" is. in simple terms, it's a bdsm relationship where one person is a pet and one is an owner. some pet play can be intense but the play in this fic is mostly fluffy and cute since mark just wants attention. not all pet play is sexual but it will be in this fic (lotssss of smut). if you have any other questions, hopefully it will answered in the fic and if not feel free to ask ♡♡♡
> 
> my inspiration was nct u's baby don't stop ;)

Promoting two songs at once was tedious. Twice the amount of dance practices, outfit changes, makeup retouches and much to Mark’s annoyance, twice the amount of music show recordings. Waking up at 4am to get hair and makeup done for a recording that was 6 hours later sucked. It was just a whole day of waiting with nothing to do. Mark hated it. But the worst was finally finishing a recording for one song only to have to leave, get changed and then wait for the staff to change the stage set up for another song. 

Currently, Mark was in his own personal hell of waiting for the other members to get styled differently. Usually by the time everyone was done changing their clothes, the stage crew was finished too. But after everyone was finished, with new makeup and everything, a staff member informed them that they were having technical difficulties and that it could be a while. Mark groaned. He just wanted to go home. 

Luckily, he knew just how to pass his time. Mark glanced over to his boyfriend on the couch, smiling as he saw Jinyoung with a thoughtful expression watching something on his phone. 

Target acquired. 

With a smile he bounded over to his boyfriend and slid into his lap. Jinyoung’s legs were crossed but Mark didn’t care. He made a place for himself anyways. The singer didn’t even acknowledge the weight on his legs as he kept watching. Jinyoung was used to this kind of behavior after all. Mark followed Jinyoung’s eyes down to his phone and frowned. He wanted attention. 

So, he leaned over to rest his forehead on Jinyoung’s to see what was supposedly more important than him. Mark grinned when he heard, “Hi, baby.”

He could hear the soft laughter through Jinyoung’s voice and knew his boyfriend thought his bizarre antics for attention were comical. Mark watched as Jinyoung’s eyes rose up to meet his and somehow his smile got even wider. He loved the feeling he got when Jinyoung looked at him. Jinyoung’s gaze made him feel so special. It was like a warm blanket wrapping around him. 

When they first started dating, Mark thought that his neediness would drive them apart but Jinyoung really didn’t seem to care. He was too easy going to find it annoying. And his affection flowed through every action he made towards Mark, so the older never had to guess at how Jinyoung felt about him. As Jinyoung made apparent early on, all Mark ever needed to do was ask. 

“You’re watching our stage?” Mark asked, eyes flickering down to the screen in his boyfriend’s hands. He frowned. He wanted those hands on him. 

Jinyoung went to nod, but with their foreheads touching it felt weird and both of them laughed. Mark saw his boyfriend’s eyes crease as he grinned and he felt the warmth of the look Jinyoung was giving him. Mark leaned back, not breaking eye contact as he waited for Jinyoung to say something more. 

“Yeah, I was checking to see if I looked into all the right cameras,” The singer explained. He pressed play again and Mark looked down to see what he was talking about. He saw the Jinyoung on the screen look at him with a warm, but hallow gaze. Jinyoung knew how to ham it up for the cameras but the gazes that he gave were empty compared to the way he looked at Mark. It made Mark feel smug. 

“You look good,” He commented. The camera turned away from Jinyoung and onto Yugyeom and Mark looked up. But Jinyoung eyes were still on the screen. “Thanks babe, so do you.”

It was just an offhand comment. Mark could tell that his boyfriend was distracted. He came over here to distract himself, not to watch someone else get distracted. So he squared his jaw and swatted away one of Jinyoung’s hands from his phone. An amused smirk appeared across Jinyoung’s lips as he glanced up to see the look Mark was giving him. 

Mark’s action might not have been seen as a request to others, but Jinyoung knew that Mark wanted to be touched. He raised up a hand and carefully put a strand of red hair back into place and said, “I don’t know how you do it. On stage you’re so charismatic and manly and yet off stage you’re like a needy kitten.”

Mark should have found those words offensive. He should have. Maybe not seriously, but he usually would have narrowed his eyes and pouted until Jinyoung flashed him a smile and kissed him as a form of apology. But not this time. Instead the comment about him not being manly came in one ear and out the other. It barely phased him. But what Mark couldn’t stop repeating in his head was kitten. 

The phrase made his skin feel warm like the sun on a perfect day. His lips parted and his eyes stilled, staring into Jinyoung’s. He saw Jinyoung’s narrow as if he was confused for a second before he smiled again. His boyfriend’s hand moved down to cup his cheek and Mark hummed and nuzzled into it, feeling the softness of Jinyoung’s palm as he let his eyes close. Jinyoung’s touch made him feel safe. 

Jinyoung’s gaze turned soft, but a hint of amusement was heard in his voice when he said, “You really are like a cute little kitten.”

At hearing it again, Mark’s throat went dry. He didn’t understand but Mark swore he felt his cock twitch at the word. That was weird. But somehow it made sense at the same time. Jinyoung either didn’t notice or wanted to tease him for begging for attention because the next thing Mark knew, he was being scratched under the chin and hearing, “Such a good kitten.”

Mark felt himself hum again and his eyes fluttering closed as he surprisingly enjoyed the sensation of being praised like this. 

“My pretty kitty,” was cooed softly. While Mark’s eyes were closed, he could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice. He liked being complimented by Jinyoung and feeling appreciated. It felt good.

He was so fixated on what Jinyoung was doing and saying, Mark didn’t notice himself getting hard. The hand under his chin paused and Jinyoung joked, “Have I not been satisfying you enough? You’re hard over this?”

Mark’s eyes flashed open and he looked down to see the bulge that had formed without his awareness. His cheeks felt warm and he didn’t want to meet Jinyoung’s playful gaze. He felt ashamed. It wasn’t like they hadn’t fooled around at a music show before, but that was usually after lustful looks and not-so-secretly hinting at what they wanted to do to each other. All Jinyoung had done this time was refer to him and treat him as a cat.

And it wasn’t like it had been awhile since Mark’s last orgasm. He had two the night before. He wasn’t overly sensitive and begging to be fucked. He just wanted some attention, that was all.

When Jinyoung saw that Mark wasn’t playing along anymore, his edges of his lips turned down, “Baby what’s wrong?”

And when Mark still wouldn’t look at him, not knowing exactly how he was feeling or what he should feel in this moment, Jinyoung said, “You’re hard around me 40% of the time, it’s not a big deal or anything. We can go take care of it in the bathroom, if you want.”

His tone turned suggestive but Mark shook his head. Which surprised both him and Jinyoung. Usually he was always up for an orgasm. He loved Jinyoung’s hands on him and it wasn’t much of a secret. He loved feeling his boyfriend’s lips against his skin and being surrounded by him. But he didn’t want that right now. 

“I-I think I like it when you call me that,” Mark confessed, hearing the thought become coherent for the first time as he said it. 

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed, “What? Kitten?”

His heart skipped a beat hearing that word again and nodded shyly. Before Jinyoung could respond, a staff member came into the room to say that the stage was ready. Luckily, Mark had only been half hard to begin with and the embarrassment of his realization helped him out with not having to go on stage at full mast. 

 

Jinyoung was in their kitchen making tea and Mark was watching him from the couch of their living room. The paused episode on the tv illuminated the room as Mark noticed for the first time how dark it had gotten. They had been watching some show on netflix since they got home from a radio interview after the music show recording. Both of them were too spent to do anything but veg out on the couch. Jinyoung coughed again as he dropped the tea bag into his mug of hot water and Mark frowned. Jinyoung’s throat had been bugging him ever since they got home. Apparently promoting two songs was getting to Jinyoung and Mark wished there was something he could do to help.

From the living room, Mark’s frown became more prominent as Jinyoung’s one cough turned into a coughing fit. It was a matter of seconds before Mark was on his feet and making his way to the kitchen. Jinyoung’s eyebrows raised when he saw his boyfriend opening the cabinet next to him. Mark pulled out the honey and squeezed too much of it into Jinyoung’s mug that was abandoned on the counter. 

“Drink,” Mark pleaded, picking up the mug and handing it to his boyfriend. Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he brought the rim to his lips and compiled, but even then his eyes were full of affection. 

“Thanks, kitten.”

Maybe it was said on purpose to get a reaction out of Mark or maybe it was just a slip of the tongue but either way Mark was glad they lived alone as he slid to knees. Lucky for him, Jinyoung had changed into sweatpants as soon as they got home. No zippers or unnecessary buttons to deal with as he merely pulled down elastic waistband of Jinyoung’s pants just enough to expose his half hard cock. 

Mark licked his lips at the sight and then parted them to suck lightly at the tip. His tongue slipped out from his lips to lick around the head, spending extra time on the underside of Jinyoung’s cock to get him hard. Mark’s plan was working as he continued to move his tongue in slow strides and glanced up to find Jinyoung staring down at him in shock. 

With Mark’s glance, it was like Jinyoung finally remembered how to speak as he said, “F-fuck, you really do like being called that.”

The redhead stopped sucking and pulled back, but let Jinyoung’s cock drag against his tongue and soft, pliant bottom lip to say, “Just keep drinking.”

Mark swore he heard Jinyoung mumble ‘fuck’ under his breath as he obediently took another sip of tea. And Mark went back to sucking his cock. He took more than just the head into his mouth, coating the length with saliva and letting his lips glide across the sensitive skin. As Mark heard Jinyoung moan above him, he had expected to be praised like usual but when his boyfriend said nothing, he felt restless. Mark looked up to make eye contact and whined, letting the vibrations from his throat be felt through his tongue to get Jinyoung’s attention. 

Not unexpectedly, a smirk grew on Jinyoung’s lips and Mark felt a hand card through his hair soothingly. The redhead let his eyes close at the touch and bobbed his head down on Jinyoung’s length happily.

But then he heard, “Good boy.”

Mark’s eyes snapped open and he stopped moving. Usually he loved hearing that but something felt different this time. He saw the confusion on his boyfriend’s face before amusement seeped into Jinyoung’s features. 

Jinyoung’s fingers scratched his head and he said, “Such a good little kitten.”

And Mark practically beamed. He closed his eyes again as Jinyoung started running his hand through Mark’s red hair. He hummed in approval and went back to work. With one hand in his hair giving silent praise and a heavy, warm cock on his tongue, Mark felt at peace. This was one of his favorite positions to be in. 

Maybe it was a selfish position. Sure, he was giving Jinyoung pleasure but Mark wasn’t just doing it for that. He liked the praise too much. He was too in love with the attention that came along with it. Perhaps that was why he liked being called a kitten, he liked being at Jinyoung’s will but only on his own terms. 

As his tongue glided up Jinyoung’s length and then back down all while hollowing out his cheeks and sucking harder, Mark heard his boyfriend say, “Yeah, just that kitten. Just like - fuck - that.”

Mark sucked just a little extra hard when he heard Jinyoung’s words and if he could smile in satisfaction after hearing what his actions did to his boyfriend, he would have. Instead he just took more of Jinyoung into his mouth and let his tongue tease the tender skin as he moved himself up and down the length. 

He started a rhythm and forgot about everything else in the world. All that mattered was hearing Jinyoung’s moans and the filthy words he hoarsely whispered. Mark’s jaw started hurting but the pain didn’t even register. The only thing he was aware of was the familiar hand stroking his hair and the taste he had grown to love so much on his tongue as more of Jinyoung’s precum mixed with Mark’s saliva. 

“Just look at you, so fucking eager,” Jinyoung moaned as he pushed back Mark’s fringe. But Mark didn’t respond. He didn’t even look up. 

He was pulled out of his happy trance as Jinyoung gripped a handful of hair to pull Mark off. A string of saliva from Jinyoung’s length to Mark’s lips snapped and dripped onto the floor. Mark’s eyes were blown out and his lips were puffy and red. He looked into Jinyoung’s eyes and then back down to the cock in front of him. He wanted his lips back around it. He didn’t understand why he was pulled away. 

Mark tried to lean forward, lips parting expectantly but was forcefully pushed back. His own cock twitched in his precum soaked boxers. He had forgotten about his own needs completely. Jinyoung’s free hand came up to wipe saliva off Mark’s chin and said, “You’re made such a mess sucking my cock, kitten.”

Mark’s eyes dilated and his mouth gaped. He just wanted to be allowed to finish his job. He wanted to taste Jinyoung again. He wanted to hear Jinyoung moaning for him. Why wasn’t Mark allowed to do that?

“You’re aren’t even listening, are you?” Jinyoung’s voice was demanding his attention. Mark’s eyes snapped up to his, lips quivering. “Please, just let me please I want to--”

Jinyoung rubbed his thumb against Mark’s bottom lip and instinctively his tongue darted out to lick it. “When did I get such a slutty little kitty?”

His boyfriend sounded disapproving but still he switched fingers, letting Mark suck onto two of them. Naturally, Mark swirled his tongue around them and sucked them further into his mouth. 

“You just want anything I give you, isn’t that right kitten?” Jinyoung sounded composed but Mark knew he was just as far gone as he was. He didn’t answer, too focused on the feeling of the pads of Jinyoung’s fingers against his warm tongue. But then Jinyoung pushed his tongue down, rendering it immobile and Mark whined, looking up at his boyfriend with big pleading eyes. He just wanted to be good for Jinyoung. He didn’t understand why he was being stopped again.

“Answer me.”

Mark’s eyes widened at how rough Jinyoung’s voice sounded but nodded. His boyfriend’s fingers left his mouth and cupped his jaw, stroking Mark’s cheek with a wet thumb. Mark grinned hazily when he saw that Jinyoung was smiling down on him. “You’re so good for me.”

He swallowed some extra saliva still in his mouth and said, “Always good for you. Just want to be good.”

The redhead was so lost in Jinyoung’s warm, lustful eyes that he didn’t notice that his boyfriend had started to slowly stroke himself. It only came to his attention when Jinyoung said, “Do you want this in you?”

Mark nodded enthusiastically. But Jinyoung wanted more than that. “Say it.”

“Yes, daddy please. I want your cock in me so badly please, I’ll be a good kitty I promise.”

He saw Jinyoung’s slight surprise but just sat there on his knees waiting for his boyfriend’s approval. He had always wanted to call Jinyoung that, especially when his boyfriend made him beg but always felt too embarrassed. But here he was being degraded down to a fucking cat so he didn’t really have any shame at this point. Not that he really had the brain capacity to think about his actions at the moment. All he knew is that he wanted that cock and was willing to do whatever it took to get it. 

Mark must have answered right because next thing he knew he was being picked up into Jinyoung’s arms and being carried to their bed. As soon as his back hit their duvet, Mark flipped himself over, laid his head on the pillow and propped his ass up. He heard Jinyoung’s soft laughter behind him, “You must really want it, I didn’t even have to ask.”

But Mark only whined again. He felt his boxers being slipped off and then Jinyoung’s hand palming his ass, “I know baby, I know. Just let me prep you a little, daddy doesn’t want to hurt his kitten.”

He felt a gush of precum drip out of his cock at hearing Jinyoung refer to himself as Mark’s daddy. If he was coherent enough, he might have asked himself why they hadn’t done this earlier. 

They had good sex before, good enough that their members complained until they moved out. They were going to get an apartment with Jaebum and Jackson but realized that two couples having loud sex was worse than one. That, and Jinyoung had a competitive streak. He once made Mark cum five times just because he was pissed that Jaebum and Jackson were at it for longer than they were. And Mark didn’t complain. He loved sex. But then he woke up the next morning and was so sore he didn’t even want to get out of bed. Mark made Jinyoung swear he’d only focus on their sex life from then on. 

Mark felt a wet kiss placed to his entrance and shivered, but then nothing. He looked behind him and saw nothing, he looked around only to find Jinyoung next to him, looking through their drawers for lube. He sighed happily at the side profile of his boyfriend. Mark felt so lucky. His boyfriend was gorgeous. And he was about to fuck Mark. He grinned to himself. Jinyoung must have felt the stare and turned to smile at Mark. 

“Yes kitten?”

Mark nuzzled is cheek into the pillow, “Just wondering what you were doing, daddy.”

He watched as Jinyoung pulled the lube out of the drawer and then leaned over him, kissing his cheek. “Didn’t you know curiosity killed the cat?”

“Yeah, but your dick brought him back.” Jinyoung laughed, his eyes creasing as he got on the bed. Mark felt a teasing smack to his ass and his boyfriend said, “I don’t think that’s exactly how the saying goes.”

“Close enough,” Mark moaned as he felt a slick finger rubbing against his hole and then slipping in. 

“Fuck, your hole is taking in my finger so easily, you’re such a little slut,” Jinyoung said. Mark couldn’t tell if his voice was hoarse because of their comeback or because of lust. He found it sexy either way. 

As Jinyoung started rubbing against Mark’s walls, Mark replied in a breathy moan, “Only for you, daddy.”

He rolled his hips, wanting more and his boyfriend pushed in another finger. Jinyoung thrusted his fingers against Mark’s prostate and listened to the loud whine of ‘daddy’ that came out of Mark’s wet lips. He smiled and said, “Yeah? You’re only this much of a cockslut for me?”

Mark nodded and tried to catch his breath as Jinyoung abused his hole. The pressure was too much but not enough at the same time. The finger fucking didn’t stop and Mark became more and more impatient by the second. 

Jinyoung’s fingers felt too good. He didn’t want to cum yet but Jinyoung knew his body too well. He knew just the right places to touch and just the right amount of pressure to add. Mark was practically mewling at this point. His hips working in time to push back against Jinyoung’s fingers, getting just the right angle. Mark couldn’t stop himself, his body was doing it on it’s own. He didn’t want to cum but his body and Jinyoung were giving him no other choice.

“Is my cute little kitten going to cum just from this?” Mark heard the teasing in his voice. Jinyoung knew exactly what he was doing. He knew he was pushing Mark over the edge. Mark also knew that Jinyoung was going to fuck him as soon as he did, making him go crazy with overstimulation. But he was too close, Mark wasn’t going to be able to stop this orgasm if he tried. He might as well play along.

“Yes, can I? Please, daddy? Can I cum?” Mark begged, words spilling out of his mouth.

“Of course, kitten,” He felt a kiss to his lower back but the thrusting didn’t stop. Jinyoung only pressed harder into him. “You can cum.”

And as soon as Mark felt his boyfriend’s hand on his cock, he was shooting thick ropes. If he wasn’t already face down into the pillow, he would have collapsed. Mark’s breaths were short and his heart was beating fast, trying to get a hold of himself. He felt Jinyoung lean over him and press soft kisses against the back of his neck and whispered, “You’re so good, baby. My good little kitty.” 

Just as expected, Jinyoung’s fingers were removed and something bigger replaced them. The stretch coupled with the sensitivity of just finishing had Mark squirming. 

“So big,” Mark moaned, which earned him a smile pressed into his shoulder. He felt uncomfortably full, but still wouldn’t have it any other way as Jinyoung started thrusting into him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Jinyoung breathed into Mark’s skin. A sense of pride rippled through Mark and he could feel his cock coming back to life. 

It wasn’t long before he was moaning along with Jinyoung, saying how much he loved his daddy’s cock. He got called a naughty kitten for it and Mark felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. 

As Jinyoung was pumping into him, Mark could hear the obscene noises he was making and couldn’t care less. He felt so good. Jinyoung was pressed up against his back and his ass was getting fucked into. It was heaven. 

Everytime Jinyoung thrusted, Mark could feel his boyfriend’s cock being slammed up into his prostate, sending electricity through his veins. His first orgasm made him more sensitive than usual and he couldn’t seem to get enough as he started grinding onto the bed to gain some friction. His hips were promptly pulled up so that his cock couldn’t touch anything and whimpered at the loss of contact. 

“Kitten, if you wanted your little cock played with you should have just asked,” Came Jinyoung’s teasing voice. There was an undertone of seriousness that made Mark drool a little. 

“Daddy,” He mewled. “Daddy please touch me.”

Usually Jinyoung would have made him beg a little more but Mark had a feeling that Jinyoung was too close to deny him any longer. He felt his boyfriend wrap his hand around Mark’s cock and then slam into him as he said, “Such a needy little kitten.”

Jinyoung’s thumb brushed over Mark’s tip and smeared the leaking precum down his length. His light strokes compared to how hard he was fucking Mark were too much, too over stimulating, and Mark couldn’t take it anymore. The corner of his eyes were pooling with tears as he felt the way Jinyoung kept hitting his prostate dead on. His moans were only high pitched whimpers as he spilled onto the bed below him.

Mark felt Jinyoung follow soon after him and let himself collapse. Jinyoung rolled off of him, only to wrap his arms around Mark and pull him to his chest. They laid there, a heavy breathing sweaty mess, before Jinyoung pressed gentle kisses up and along Mark’s shoulder. 

“I love you so much, baby.” Mark’s heart felt like it grew three sizes. “I love you too.”

He felt a kiss being pressed into his hair and sighed contently, closing his eyes. If he was honest, having Jinyoung so close had him overheating but he wasn’t about to push him away. 

Mark was content, fucked out and in love. But then he remembered what he just got off to and felt a twinge of shame. He really had his boyfriend call him kitten and kitty and was actually into it. Mark bit his lip. Was that too much? It just sounded so good at the time. 

“I’m sorry for calling you those things, you know I’d never call you that if you didn’t want me to,” Jinyoung said behind him. 

His eyes flew open. Was he the only one who enjoyed that? And fuck, he called Jinyoung daddy. That’s so embarrassing. 

“It feels so gross to even thinking about saying that to you now, but seeing the way you react… I just couldn’t help myself,” Jinyoung continued and Mark’s heart sunk to the floor. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the sensitivity of being post-orgasm, but his eyes started to gloss over. Mark felt so dumb and embarrassed. But he also felt hurt. He didn’t want Jinyoung’s arms around him. He hugged the pillow tighter and pushed away from Jinyoung, trying to hide his face as the tears fell.

But Jinyoung came after him, wrapping his arms back around Mark. “Baby, where are you going?”

His voice was playful as he burrowed his face in between Mark’s shoulder blades. Mark tried to hold it in, but eventually a sob broke through him. Jinyoung froze immediately and then put his hand on Mark’s shoulder, trying to flip him over. “Mark? What’s wrong?”

Mark only shook his head and resisted Jinyoung’s hand, he didn’t want to voice his feelings. He didn’t want to shamefully tell Jinyoung that it didn’t feel gross to hear him call Mark those things. That he liked it. That he wanted to hear him say that again. 

Jinyoung didn’t give up. He moved from behind Mark to in front of him. But Mark covered up his face. He heard his boyfriend’s soft and gentle voice, “Baby…”

He could tell Jinyoung was concerned for him and let Jinyoung pull his hands away from his face. Mark eye’s spilt more tears and he watched as worried etched itself into his boyfriend’s features. Jinyoung reached out and wiped Mark’s cheeks and Mark sniffed, trying to keep his nose from running.

Even if he felt hurt from what Jinyoung said, he couldn’t deny that Jinyoung’s touch felt good. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Mark stuttered, not meeting Jinyoung’s eyes. His boyfriend rubbed at his cheek in attempt to get his attention. “Why are you sorry, kitten? You did nothing wrong.”

Mark’s heart stopped. Why was Jinyoung calling him that if he thought it was gross? Was it just out of pity to get him to stop crying? He tried to keep his voice calm but still stammered when he asked, “I-I thought calling me that was gross.”

He saw Jinyoung’s expression twist into confusion. “What? Calling you kitten? No baby that’s--”

Something seemed to click and suddenly Mark was being pulled into a hug. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry.”

Mark let his eyes close and enjoyed his boyfriend’s strong arms wrapped around him. He felt so safe there. 

“I was talking about calling you a slut. I meant that when I called you a cockslut I was saying it because you liked it. I like it too, don’t get me wrong,” Jinyoung laughed softly. “But I don’t think less of you because like dick. I like dick too, obviously. But when I say it to you during sex, it’s meant to put you down because it gets you off. I would never intentionally hurt you.”

Mark felt dumb again but this time for a different reason. Of course Jinyoung meant that. After saying or doing anything harsh to Mark during sex, Jinyoung always apologized. Mark’s insecurities let him forget that. He felt himself be hugged tighter to his boyfriend’s chest. 

“I was just trying to comfort you but instead you thought I was kink shaming you,” He could hear Jinyoung’s smile and felt his laugh rumble through him. Mark smiled into Jinyoung’s chest and his boyfriend kissed his temple. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I made you cry.”

“It’s okay,” Mark mumbled, exhaustion was hitting him hard now that anxiety wasn’t keeping awake. He nuzzled closer to Jinyoung and thought he heard Jinyoung say something but couldn’t remember as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da~ new chapter new smut 
> 
> a bit of a spoiler, but I know that I'd personally want a visual for this before reading. [here is jackson's collar.](https://www.etsy.com/listing/538879483/thin-white-and-pastel-blue-collar-with)
> 
> enjoy!

The next morning, Mark got up earlier than Jinyoung. He had a photoshoot that morning and Jinyoung barely had time to kiss him goodbye before Mark was out the door. It hit him that the two of them hadn’t really talked about what last night meant. Did Mark want him to call him kitten more? What did that even mean? Was Jinyoung supposed to treat him like a cat now? Or was that like a one time thing? And Mark called him daddy, that was definitely new. Jinyoung sighed to himself. There was only one person he could talk about this with that would understand.

Jinyoung found himself knocking on Jackson and Jaebum’s door. He heard some rustling behind the door and a “One sec!” before footsteps gradually got louder and louder. Jackson opened the door to find Jinyoung standing there and beamed before pulling him into a hug. When they broke apart, Jackson said, “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you today. Thought you’d be fucking Mark’s brains out on our day off.” 

It wasn’t really a day off. They had a late dance practice and some members had schedules. Bambam, Yugyeom and Jaebum were guests on some radio show while Mark had a solo shoot. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he followed Jackson to the kitchen, “He has a shoot.”

Going to the fridge, Jackson laughed, “Oh, so you’ll be fucking his brains out in a few hours then? And now I’m the replacement?”

The singer almost spit out the water that Jackson just handed him, “As if. You know Jaebum wouldn’t let anyone touch you.”

Jackson waggled his eyebrows, “But you’d be up for it if he said yes?”

“Uh, no,” Jinyoung said. Jackson seemed way too high maintenance. While Mark was submissive and rather needy, Jackson was on a whole other level. Jackson wanted to be worshiped.

Across from him, Jackson scoffed. “You’re just saying that because you have a heart boner for Mark.”

Jinyoung just shook his head, not even going to acknowledge Jackson’s choice of words. “You’re way too much to handle for me, Jacks.”

Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, Jackson sighed, “You’re right.”

Amused at his best friend’s reaction, Jinyoung took another sip and said, “What? Did you want me to fuck you?”

The blonde smiled and shook his head, “Nah, I’m good with Jaebum. I just wanted to make sure you thought I was fuckable.”

“You cocky piece of shit.” Jackson grinned from ear to ear. 

“So, why are you here anyways?”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows and scoffed, “I’m offended you think I need a reason to visit my best friend.”

But Jackson only grinned again, “You’d be at home reading or some shit if you didn’t have a reason to be here, don’t even try.”

“Fine, I wanted to talk about Mark,” Jinyoung replied and Jackson deadpanned, “No, really?”

Then Jackson gestured to follow him to the living room and Jinyoung said, “Why are you so annoying today?”

As he plopped down on the couch, Jackson dramatically said, “Jaebum’s been really stressed because of the comeback and its rubbing off on me. Not literally though. We haven’t had sex in three days. Three days, Jinyoung. I feel like my dick is going to fall off.”

Jinyoung didn’t even try to hide his laughter at his best friend’s suffering. Jackson was always overdramatic but when it came to sex or Jaebum, it got worse. Jackson got comfortable, leaning into the back of the couch with his arm propped up, facing Jinyoung. “Okay, so anyways, what’s up with Mark? You’re not fighting are you?”

The singer shook his head, they had a tough time a year ago when they moved in together but nothing since then. They just had to get used to each other being the only ones in the apartment. “It’s actually sex related.”

“Oh, so you came over just to rub in my face how much sex you’re having. Thanks, you’re such a good friend,” Jackson said with a non-malicious, yet very passive aggressive tone. Jinyoung knew Jackson seemed like he was kidding, but under that charming smile lied a little kernel of truth. Jackson was always jealous of others but at the same time wanted the best for them. It was a weird mix. 

“Hey, I wasn’t the one to initiate it!” Jinyoung said in surrender. “I was making tea and Mark just fell to his knees.”

Jackson took this into consideration, looking determined as he nodded to himself. “I’ll have to try that when Jaebum comes home.” He looked up and his eyes flashed, “Okay but anyways, what’s going on with you and Mark?”

“I think Mark’s into pet play,” Jinyoung said, cautiously but proud at the same time. Jackson was who he went to about everything sex related since Jackson was way kinkier than anyone he knew. 

Another grin spread across Jackson’s face, “I fucking knew it.”

Jinyoung was taken aback, how would he know that and Jinyoung didn’t? “What?”

“I was talking about it with Jaebum once and we were saying which kinks would fit each member. Like Bam would like being tied up, Youngjae would have a pain kink and Mark would be into pet play. Let me guess, he’s a kitten.”

“H-How did you--?”

Jinyoung was shocked. But also all of Jackson’s predictions sounded so accurate. But Jackson only smiled, “He’s always begging for your attention but when he doesn’t want it, he really doesn’t want it. Just like a cat. So I guess he fell into kitten play?”

Nodding, Jinyoung said, “Maybe? I don’t know what to think about the whole thing in general. He responded so well to being called kitten but I know there’s so much more to pet play than just sex and I just don’t know if it’s just the name he likes or…”

He trailed off, not really knowing where he was going with his words. He held the water glass with two hands, looking down into it.

“What do you think of it?” Jackson asked, watching Jinyoung carefully.

Jinyoung tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

His best friend friend made a motion with his hands, “Like do you like calling Mark that?”

Looking over Jackson’s shoulder, Jinyoung thought back to the night before. He remembered the hazy, lustful look Mark had in his eyes with drool down his chin, wanting to do anything Jinyoung asked of him. The way his face lit up at the name and pupils dilated. And then thought back to Mark sitting in his lap in the dressing room, smiling with joy as Jinyoung stroked under his chin and told him how pretty he was. Jinyoung liked seeing Mark like that. He liked seeing Mark blissful and happy. Jinyoung wanted to see his boyfriend like that again. 

“I… yes,” Jinyoung eventually said. “He just looks so happy when I call him that.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “I asked if you liked it. We’ve established that Mark gets off to it. Take Mark out of it. Does your cock twitch at the thought of calling someone that? Does your heart thump when you think of taking care of them? Petting them? Seeing them in their collar?”

Jinyoung felt laughter bubbling up at Jackson’s bluntness. The guy was never one to sugar coat these types of things. “Yes, all of the above.”

“Then congrats, you’re into pet play,” Jackson said like it was obvious. “Try calling Mark kitten in a non sexual way and see how he reacts. If he looks at you funny, maybe take a step back. But if he responds, test the water a little.”

That seemed like as good of plan as any. Jinyoung just hoped Mark would want something more than what happened the day before. But something struck him.

“What did you say about a collar?” Jinyoung asked. He knew he heard Jackson talking about them before but Jackson talks about a lot of things. And Jinyoung only truthfully listens to about half of it.

His best friend grinned. “Well if you have a pet, you gotta show everyone they have an owner, right?”

Jinyoung’s lips suddenly felt dry. That sounded really fucking hot. Jackson’s eyes were glittering. “Do you want to see mine?”

“You have a collar?” Jinyoung asked. He never saw Jackson wear one before.

The blonde nodded with a wide, toothy smile. “We only use it every once in a while, but I love it when Jaebum puts it on me. I instantly feel safe.”

Jinyoung watched as his friend hurried out of the room, excitement in his step. He returned a few moments later with a blue collar in his hand. It had a little white bow on the front with white ruching framing a powder blue ribbon. A round bell hung in the front and a padlock clasped the back. Jackson handed it to him and Jinyoung picked it up, feeling the fabric between his fingers.

“I would show you my tail, but it’s a plug and I don’t remember if I washed it after the last time we played so…”

Jinyoung grimaced and handed Jackson back his collar. “What type of pet are you?”

He watched his best friend’s expression twist into fake hurt, “Park Jinyoung, after all these years of friendship you can’t tell I’m a puppy? How dare you call me your best friend.”

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung pushed Jackson’s shoulder, “Shut up, that’s what I guessed.”

Jackson raised his eyebrow, as if silently saying, “You sure about that?”

Then something popped into Jinyoung’s head that he forgot to mention, “Oh, and Mark also called me daddy.”

Jackson’s smile turned amused, “And on a scale from one to ten, how hard was it not to cum right then and there?”

“Probably a seven,” Jinyoung joked.

Hearing Jackson’s laughter was contagious and Jinyoung felt himself laugh along too. 

“Damn, it’s been how long since you’ve been wanting him to call you that?” Jackson leaned his head on the back of the couch.

Resting his elbow against the cushion, Jinyoung propped his head up with his hand. “Forever.”

Jackson shook his head, scoffing. “I told you! All you had to do was ask him to call you that. But no you had to get all nervous about it and spend like 17,000 years waiting.”

“It was only 1, but thanks for the exaggeration,” Jinyoung said with a playful smile.

Playing along, Jackson pretended to flip his hair as he said, “You’re welcome. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Good to know,” Jinyoung said sarcastically. “I was wondering why I was friends with you.” 

Jackson hit him with a pillow and Jinyoung laughed harder.

 

When Jinyoung came home, he found Mark in the kitchen making instant noodles. His heart thumped in his chest. It was only a short while but still, he missed his boyfriend. Jinyoung leaned up against the counter and slung an arm around Mark’s waist. “Whatcha making?”

“Ramyeon,” Mark replied, using chopsticks to pull apart the noodles. “I thought you were going to be home when I got here, so I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out to eat but…”

Jinyoung pulled Mark in closer and kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, kitten. I went to see Jackson.”

He saw a light dusting of pink appear across Mark’s cheeks and smiled to himself. That was non-sexual, right? And the blush seemed like a good sign.

“Did you eat already?” Mark asked as he unpackaged a slice of cheese and rested it over his noodles. Jinyoung nodded. “Jackson and I ate together.”

He smiled as he saw Mark’s bottom lip jut out. It was such a small movement, Mark probably didn’t even know he was pouting. Jinyoung smiled to himself and said, “We can go out to dinner before practice tonight, if you want?”

Mark’s eyes lit up and he nodded, “I’d like that.”

Still keeping Mark close to him, Jinyoung watched as Mark stirred his noodles. It was a simple task that Jinyoung had seen countless number of people do but somehow watching Mark do it made it adorable. “Do you want to finish that show while you eat?”

Jinyoung had realized that they never unpaused the episode the night before. But by the blush on Mark’s cheeks, Mark only just now remembered. “Yeah, sure.”

They were about halfway through the episode, when Jinyoung started watching his boyfriend. His heart swelled at how cute he was being. But it wasn’t forced aegyo like what fans saw, it was just little things that made Jinyoung smile. 

Like how pink Mark’s lips were when he blew on his ramyeon to cool it off. Or when he tried to pick up a piece of meat, but his noodles would slide off his chopsticks and splash him in the face. The way that Mark blinked in confusion when he picked up a bundle of noodles while focused on watching the characters on TV, and didn’t realize that all the slippery noodles fell off before they got to his mouth. It was all so adorable. Jinyoung’s heart stopped when Mark brought a sweater paw up to his face to rub his eye. 

It was then that Mark realized he was being watched. He tilted his head to the side and said, “What?”

“You’re just so cute and you don’t even know it,” Jinyoung cooed. 

Mark ducked his eyes, but a small smile teased at the corner of his lips. He put down his noodles and wiped his mouth cautiously. “I’m not that cute.”

But Jinyoung wasn’t having it. He picked Mark up and pulled him down on top of him, trapping him to his chest. A little gasp escaped Mark’s lips but Jinyoung felt the way he relaxed in his embrace almost immediately. As Mark looked into Jinyoung’s gentle eyes, Jinyoung felt his boyfriend’s slim fingers digging into his shirt. 

Jinyoung reached up to pet Mark’s soft red hair and Mark tilted his head, savouring the touch. He decided it was now or never. Jinyoung didn’t want to listen to Jackson chide him later. “I wish you had little red ears, you’d look even cuter than you do now.”

But Mark wasn’t catching on, “Red ears?”

“To match your hair, kitten. You’d be so cute that even Nora would be jealous” Jinyoung said as he carded his hand through his boyfriend’s hair again, imagining Mark with cat ears. 

Mark’s mouth opened but then closed. His eyes were shining. Jinyoung propped his knees up on either side of Mark’s hips, not wanting him to go anywhere. The arm around Mark’s back tightened as Jinyoung’s eyes traveled down to Mark’s throat. 

With the back of his finger, he stroked the pale skin of Mark’s neck. “If you had a collar, I’d play with it all the time. Just to remind you that you’re mine.”

The fingers in his shirt wound tighter. When Mark spoke he sounded breathless, “I want that.”

Jinyoung flashed his boyfriend a sly smile, trying not to sound triumphant at his boyfriend’s reaction, “You want what, kitten? Use your words.”

“I-I want a collar. I want you to collar me,” Mark confessed, his eyelashes fluttering, embarrassed by his own words. 

“Are you sure? Only good kittens get collars,” Jinyoung smiled, bringing his hand around Mark’s throat and adding the smallest amount of pressure. He only wanted to tease but he could feel something hard against his hip. It was too easy to turn Mark on. 

“I’ll be good daddy, I promise,” Mark’s lips looked so wet as his pink little tongue slid out and licked his bottom lip. He had been slowly leaning down, so that now their faces were no more than a couple of inches apart. 

Jinyoung glided his finger down Mark’s jaw, “You’ll be my good little kitten?”

Mark’s eager nod was cut off when Jinyoung kissed him, parting Mark’s lips and sliding his tongue in. He could tell that Mark was surprised by the sudden open mouth kiss, usually they worked up to it a bit more. Jinyoung held the back of Mark’s neck as their kiss deepened. 

He felt how his fingers carding through the short red strands sent a shiver through his boyfriend. Mark kissed him hungrily and Jinyoung let him. Their lips moved against each other greedily, neither wanting to break apart. Jinyoung set the tone and Mark was following through. 

While Jinyoung was wrapped up in the kiss, his knees fell to the side and Mark took advantage of the shift. He moved so he was straddling Jinyoung’s hips, legs on either side, and started rolling his hips down. Jinyoung smiled into their kiss, feeling the dip in his boyfriend’s back as he ground down on him. He moved his hand from the small of Mark’s back down his ass. Mark’s grinding got faster and Jinyoung felt the first of many moans breathed into his mouth.

Jinyoung added pressure, pushing Mark’s hips down into his and basked in the way Mark responded to him. He loved feeling his boyfriend’s kisses get sloppier as he tried to keep his lips on Jinyoung’s but his moans were getting in the way. To make it easier on his kitten who was whimpering into his mouth, Jinyoung bit Mark’s bottom lip and listened to the moans spilling out.

After a second or two he let go and Mark pushed his face into Jinyoung’s neck. He could hear the little pants and whines and said, “If you keep doing this, you’re going to cum.”

He wasn’t sure if Mark wanted that. Dry humping was fun but usually Mark wanted more. He felt Mark grind down harder and him saying, “I know but I don’t want to move and I’m already so close.”

Jinyoung smiled and stroked through Mark’s hair, “Let daddy help.”

He softly pulled on Mark’s red hair as a way of telling him to move and Mark pushed off, placing his arms on the couch. Jinyoung snaked a hand between them as Mark watched with curious, blown out eyes. He popped open Mark’s button and undid the zipper, pulling Mark’s red and sensitive cock.

“You made such a mess, kitten,” Jinyoung said softly. “Everything down here is soaked.”

And it was, Jinyoung’s hand was sticky just from putting his hands down his boyfriend’s pants. He shouldn’t have been surprised by the amount of precum, Mark was always dripping for him.

Mark grinned and said, “It’s your fault.”

As Jinyoung took out his own cock, he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. “I know.”

He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and started stroking them together, secretly thankful for the amount of precum for making the slide easier. Not a second went by before Mark’s face was back in Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung took this as a sign to go faster, feeling his own release pending. “Fuck.”

Jinyoung could feel his boyfriend’s open mouth against his neck, moaning into his skin. One of Mark’s arms dipped under Jinyoung’s and grabbed onto his shoulder, the other gripping onto his shirt again. 

As Jinyoung tightened his grip, adding pressure to both of them, Jinyoung heard Mark moan a mantra of, “Daddy daddy daddy fuck oh my god.” 

It was like music to his ears. After all this time of wishing to hear Mark call him daddy, hearing it now with the way that Mark’s voice hitched and whined was heaven. He hoped Mark never stopped. Jinyoung could hear it in Mark’s voice that he was desperate to cum and he wasn’t surprised to hear, “So close daddy fuck.”

Jinyoung kissed along his neck and said, “I love the sound of your voice, kitten. I love hearing how wrecked you are for me, you’re so good. Such a good kitten.”

If anything got Mark off, it was praise. And the addition of the new kink didn’t change that. Jinyoung knew how much his attention meant to Mark, he knew how much Mark loved receiving it. 

He heard a particular loud moan and then felt Mark cumming onto his stomach in spurts. Listening to his boyfriend’s heavy breathing and feeling it against his skin sent Jinyoung over the edge. After milking them both through their orgasms, he took his hand away and brought it up to look at. It was dripping in cum but Jinyoung couldn’t tell what belonged to who, not that it really mattered anyways. 

Mark pulled the hand towards his mouth and licked it up, one stroke of his tongue at a time. Jinyoung smiled lazily, “Look at my cute kitty, being so good and cleaning up for me.”

His boyfriend beamed and then once he was finished he snuggled into Jinyoung’s chest, grabbing one of Jinyoung’s hands and holding it in his. Jinyoung pulled the blanket from off the back of the couch and carefully placed it over Mark. He turned his head to face the TV, where the episode was just ending. “I guess watching that episode wasn’t meant to be.”

He heard a laugh threw Mark’s loud breathing.

The next episode came on and Jinyoung let Mark catch his breath before saying, “I know you just agreed to be collared, but I want to talk about this a little more.”

Squeezing Jinyoung’s hand, Mark said, “Okay.”

“I guess I should start with asking how often you want me to call you kitten and if you want it to stay just in the bedroom or---”

He didn’t even get to finish before Mark was saying, “All the time.”

Smiling, Jinyoung repeated, “All the time?”

A blush appeared across Mark’s cheeks and he said, “For now just at home, I apparently can’t hear the word without getting hard. But I wouldn’t mind you calling me that in public?”

“And by in public, you mean like family and friends?” Mark nodded and Jinyoung laughed to himself, “I thought so, I didn’t think you were that sadistic to have me call you that on stage.”

Jinyoung watched as panic flickered in his boyfriend’s eyes as he imagined that. “Oh god no.”

He leaned in to kiss Mark’s cheek, “Same thing for your collar?”

“Mhm,” Mark said. Jinyoung could see a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. 

Petting his boyfriend’s hair and eliciting a soft hum from him, Jinyoung said, “I’ll buy you one tomorrow. I think Jackson knows a place.”

“Thank you, daddy.”

“Of course, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you guys feeling about this? are you liking mark's new kink?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more plot but lol
> 
> [ this is mark's collar.](https://www.etsy.com/listing/453188666/pleated-pink-collar-kitten-play-collar)
> 
> I was going to add like ruffles or lace to it but mark is a plain guy lol so it turned out much more similar to Jackson's than anticipated

Jinyoung caught Jackson at the end of their dance practice to ask him about the collar shop. A wide grin spread across his best friend’s face. “So you guys are really doing it then?”

Jinyoung felt prideful as his eyes fell on Mark talking to Youngjae on the other side of the room, “Yeah, we talked it over and I told him I’d get him a collar tomorrow.”

He watched as Jackson’s eyes manically lit up and smiled, his best friend was always excited when he tried new stuff out. Particularly sex stuff. “Are you going to do a whole ceremony?”

Jinyoung furrowed his eyes, “A ceremony?”

The blonde pursed his lips and his eyes wandered off like he was thinking, “I mean, I guess since you’re his romantic partner as well as his owner that it doesn’t really have to be anything special. Some people get really elaborate about it but since it’s Mark, he probably wouldn’t care.”

Grinning, Jinyoung’s eyes slid over to his boyfriend again, “You’re right, half the time I try to take him out to a nice dinner for our anniversaries, we end up just staying home because Mark jumps me the second he sees me.” 

Jackson flashed him a cheeky grin, “Now imagine how much better your anniversaries are going to be coming home to Mark lying naked on your bed except for his collar, ears and tail.”

And he could imagine it. Vividly. Jinyoung’s words got stuck in his throat and his face must have shown what he was feeling because when he met Mark’s eyes, his boyfriend raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. He heard Jackson laughing next to him and then, “Okay, I’ll send you the address when I get home.”

The following day was busier. They had another music show recording in the morning and then a team dinner at night with all their staff to congratulate them on their new album. But Jinyoung was happy to get out of the house since he spent half the day sitting around in a small waiting room. 

He knew Mark was restless as Jinyoung sent him off to a radio show with Bambam. Mark tried not to show how excited he was around the other members but he was a little extra clingy. Wherever Jinyoung went, Mark went. Usually they stuck close together but Mark didn’t even want Jinyoung to get water without him. 

Going to the shop was fun, Jackson offered to come with but Jinyoung said no. Jackson was a great friend but he felt like having someone else there would be distracting. And the only reason he didn’t take Mark was because he wanted it to be a gift. So, he took the time away from Mark during the radio show and went to the shop alone. 

When he came home, Mark was sitting at their kitchen counter eating leftovers as he scrolled through his phone. Jinyoung laughed when he saw Mark almost miss his mouth by being too distracted by whatever he was looking at on the screen in his hand. Upon hearing his boyfriend’s laugh, Mark’s head snapped up and his eyes glinted with warmth. “Daddy!”

“Hi, kitten,”Jinyoung smiled at how natural this all felt. He dropped the bag next to the counter and leaned down to kiss Mark, “How was the radio show?”

As soon as Jinyoung’s lips left Mark’s, the redhead was leaning forward in his chair and taking the sight of Jinyoung in. They both knew what Jinyoung had brought home and Mark was barely holding in his excitement. “It was good, the host said that Bambam was really funny. We did another karaoke cover and I couldn’t stop laughing at Bambam’s voice cracks.”

Jinyoung pet his hair and said, “Sounds like you have fun, kitten.”

He watched as Mark’s pupils dilated just slightly. Anyone else wouldn’t have noticed the small change but Jinyoung noticed everything when it came to his boyfriend. After being together for so long, it was hard not to. He reached down to grab the box from the bag and placed it on the counter.

“This is for you.”

Mark’s eyes zeroed in on the plain, baby pink box in front of him, lips parting as he realized what it was. He looked at Jinyoung, then the box and then back at Jinyoung, silently asking if for approval. Jinyoung only leaned up against the counter and said, “You can open it, kitten.”

He watched with a smile as Mark carefully pulled the top of the box off. It was only made out of thick paper, like any other box that clothes got put into at department stores but Mark was treating it like egg shells. Once the top was off, there was tissue paper waiting to be unfolded. Jinyoung watched his boyfriend gently undo the string around the paper and then slowly drag the tissue away. When he saw the collar sitting there in the box, his hands went to his mouth.

With big, sparklingly eyes, Mark asked, “Is this my collar?”

Jinyoung had felt nervous the whole way home. He felt like he got the right one, but he was so unsure. Was it too plain? The bow not big enough? But after seeing the way that Mark’s eyes lit up and shined, the worry washed away. He felt a surge of pride as he said, “Yes, kitten. It’s yours.”

He watched with contentment as Mark picked it up and looked at. It was pastel pink with ruffles. No more than 2 inches wide but probably closer to 1 and a half. It featured a pink bow in the front with a little bell hanging off it. On the inside, in black stitched script said, “always mine.”

Mark was moving it around to see all the sides when he heard the bell jingle. He flipped it back around and his eyes honed in on where the sound was coming from, a huge smile spreading across his lips, “You got me a bell?”

Reaching out to brush Mark’s fringe to the side, Jinyoung said, “Of course. I figured you’d want me to hear you wherever you went.”

He didn’t think that Mark’s smile could get any bigger, but somehow it did. “I love it, daddy. Thank you.”

And then Mark tugged him into a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, just the feeling of their lips sliding together with a little tongue snuck in at the end. “You’re welcome, baby.”

Mark pressed his lips to Jinyoung’s once more before sitting up straight and handing the collar to Jinyoung. The look Mark gave him was soft, almost innocent looking as he asked, “Put it on me?”

“Of course.”

He moved around so that he was behind Mark and slowly brought the collar over so that Mark could see it. Mark was practically squirming in his seat with excitement. Jinyoung set it on his neck carefully and then tightened the ribbon in the back, “Is this too tight, kitten?”

Mark shook his head and then said, “A little tighter, daddy?”

He tightened the ribbon again and when he heard no complaints, tied it into a bow. The ribbon was longer than it needed to be and draped over the back of Mark’s neck. With the final pull of the bow, Jinyoung kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck and asked, “How does it feel?”

Mark looked back at him and said, “Perfect.”

As he moved to the side of Mark, he reached out to play with the bell, jingling it with his finger. 

“I’m glad,” He said and then stroked under Mark’s chin softly. “Such a good kitty.”

He watched with a smile how Mark’s smile widened and spread to the rest of his features. Then he turned back to the counter and picked the box up again. “You actually have two collars.”

“Two collars?” Mark repeated, confusion in his eyes. 

Nodding, Jinyoung said as he unwrapped the other collar in the box, “I didn’t think you’d want to take off your collar but you also can’t wear this one to got7 activities so I got you another.”

He took it out and handed it to Mark. It was just a simple black leather choker with a small O ring in the front. It had the same type of ribbon in the back, but this time black. Something Jinyoung thought of to make it seem more like a kitten collar and less like a regular choker. It also had an inscription, but this one said in pastel pink, “always yours.”

Mark looked up with a smile, “I love it. It’s perfect too.”

“Good,” Jinyoung said and moved his hand to play with the bow on the back of the collar Mark was wearing. “I thought about getting a lock for your real collar but since we don’t always see each other during the day, I didn’t want you to get stuck wearing it to a photoshoot or something. This seemed like the best option.”

“Will you tie it for me everyday?” Mark asked. 

“If you want, kitten,” Jinyoung heard his voice softening the longer he looked at his boyfriend. He had so much love for him, it was hard to contain it. He hoped that the collar would make Mark feel special and loved, even when Jinyoung couldn’t be there. “I’ll do anything for you, you know that.”

“I do,” Mark beamed, but then his eyes bright eyes clouded over. He took one of Jinyoung’s hands and started playing with his boyfriend’s fingers. 

While Jinyoung could tell where this was going, he decided to play into Mark’s trap. He cupped Mark’s jaw and asked, “What’s that look for, kitten? What are you thinking about?”

Mark batted his eyelashes at Jinyoung and whimpered. Jinyoung smirked, hooking a finger under Mark’s collar and pulled him up by it. “Use your words, kitten.”

The harsh movement caused Mark to let out a soft gasp but he looked straight into Jinyoung’s challenging eyes and said, “I want you to fuck me.”

Jinyoung felt Mark’s lustful gaze through to his core and the way that Mark said those sinful words sent electricity through his veins. “You want me to fuck you?” Mark nodded with a whine. “How do you want daddy to fuck you, kitten?”

Mark licked his dry lips and when he took too long to respond, Jinyoung tugged on his collar again. He watched as his boyfriend’s eyes dilated fully, looking even more like a kitten. “H-Hard, daddy. Throw me on the bed. Fuck me till I can’t walk.”

As a grin stretched his lips, Jinyoung said, “I can do that. Safeword?”

“Strawberries.”

With a kiss to Mark’s cheek, he picked him up, feeling the way Mark’s legs wrapped around Jinyoung’s hips instantly. He could feel Mark’s bulge rubbing against his stomach. It wasn’t long after when Mark started attacking his lips, moving them open greedily. Jinyoung was just thankful that their bedroom wasn’t far or else he would probably push Mark up against a wall and fucked him there. Not that Mark would really mind. 

As promised, once Jinyoung felt his shins hit the frame of their bed, he pulled Mark’s tangled limbs off of him and dropped him on the bed. He watched Mark land softly on their duvet, laying there for a second before getting to his knees and eyeing Jinyoung’s buckle. 

Jinyoung shook his head with amusement, Mark really was a cockslut. “You can take it out but if you take too long, I’ll fuck your mouth instead.”

It was an empty threat. Maybe he would fuck Mark’s throat but it wasn’t like Mark wouldn’t enjoy it. Jinyoung couldn’t count the number of times Mark came in his pants sucking Jinyoung off. And anyways, if Mark still wanted to be fucked afterwards, it wasn’t like they didn’t have time for round two. 

Both of them knew this, but Jinyoung also knew that Mark liked being talked down to. It was one of the things Jinyoung first realized when they first started having sex.

Below him, Mark’s eyes were glossy as they shined from excitement. He loved Jinyoung’s cock so much that sometimes Jinyoung would joke that it was the only thing about him that Mark liked. 

Mark made quick work of Jinyoung’s jeans, pulling them down just enough and then took the sight before him in. Not a second went by before Mark was mouthing at the cotton of Jinyoung’s briefs. And fuck it felt good. Mark’s tongue was moving against the fabric and Jinyoung could feel the warm breath on his cock. 

Mark gave one last lick before peeling off the now soaked briefs down and kissing the head gently. He wrapped a hand around the base and dragged his tongue across the tip, tasting the precum that had dripped out. It was so obvious that Mark was enjoying himself that Jinyoung almost didn’t want to stop it. 

He tested how much Mark would resist him by pressing a hand against his boyfriend’s shoulder. When all he got was a whine and Mark opening his mouth to take him in, he pushed harder. And Mark swirled his tongue, looking up at Jinyoung with big, brown eyes. He was trying to show Jinyoung why he should be allowed to keep doing this. He wanted praise. And Jinyoung couldn’t say no to that. 

Jinyoung carded his hands through Mark’s hair, “You’re so good at sucking daddy’s cock, kitten.”

He watched as Mark’s eyes flashed and then said, “But I thought I only told you to take it out? I never said you could suck it.”

Mark’s eyes were mischievous as he slid down further and hollowing out his cheeks, taking so much in that his eyes started watering. Jinyoung felt how hot Mark’s mouth was, how soft his lips were against his length. He sighed, “Fine. Take off all your clothes.”

He saw the gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes as Mark pulled off with a pop. Jinyoung stepped out of his pants, pulled his shirt over his head and then moved away from the bed to grab lube. He threw the bottle towards Mark and it landed by his knees. Mark looked down at it and then back up to Jinyoung with questioning eyes. “I thought you said---”

“You break the rules, you get punished, kitten,” Jinyoung said firmly. Mark was practically drooling, his eyes hazy and his mouth open. “I’m gonna fuck your throat while you work yourself open. If you’re not fully stretched out by the time I’m done, you’re not cumming tonight. Understand?”

Mark got distracted by Jinyoung’s cock again and Jinyoung pulled him by his collar. “Answer me, slut.”

He saw a dribble of precum flow out of Mark’s cock and lifted his eyebrow. Mark nodded eagerly, “Y-Yes, daddy. I understand, I’ll be good.”

Jinyoung smiled and kissed Mark’s forehead, “I know you will be.”

He stood there as his boyfriend got lube on his fingers and rubbed them together, warming them up for himself. Unconsciously, Jinyoung started stroking himself at the sight of Mark parting his thighs and rubbing at his hole. He waited until Mark worked one finger in, watching as Mark’s eyes closed before moving forward to smear precum against Mark’s lips. His boyfriend’s eyes snapped open with joy and he licked at the head a couple of times, not wasting a drop before opening his mouth. 

“My good little kitten,” Jinyoung praised as he pushed past Mark’s eager lips, entering the wet heat. He looked down to check if Mark’s hand was still moving before he started a slow pace. Not that he needed to go slow, Mark’s throat opened for him immediately as Mark relaxed, closing his eyes again. But he thought he’d at least give Mark some time to open himself up.

Jinyoung stroked Mark’s jaw softly, feeling how Mark hollowed his cheeks for him again. “Always so good for me.”

His breathing got heavier as he thrusted faster. Jinyoung felt Mark’s hand looking for his and intertwined their fingers together. He looked down and saw that Mark’s eyes were yearning for his, tears spilling out the corners. Jinyoung’s breath almost got stuck in his throat at the sight. 

“Fuck, kitten.”

He felt Mark’s response through the vibration of his mouth and the sliding of his tongue and smiled, leaning his head back. With his other hand, Jinyoung grabbed a handful of Mark’s hair to keep him in place as he fucked into his mouth. 

Jinyoung started to feel more moans on his cock and looked down again to see Mark with his eyes closed. He was hoping he’d last longer for Mark’s sake but his boyfriend wasn’t really helping. Mark’s mouth looked as good as it felt. With drool dripping down his chin and his lips all red and puffy, it was hard for Jinyoung to not just slam himself in. But then Mark kept moaning and Jinyoung couldn’t stop himself. “Yeah that’s right, moan for me, kitten. Show daddy how much you want his cum.”

Mark moaned more and squeezed his hand and Jinyoung squeezed back, rubbing his thumb along the back of his boyfriend’s hand. His thrusts were erratic as he felt the tension grow, so close to releasing. Mark watched him with clouded, but hungry eyes. 

“Don’t swallow,” was all he could say before he groaned, spilling into Mark’s mouth. His kitten took it all and he pet Mark’s hair all the way through. When he pulled out, Mark looked up at him with his mouth closed, waiting for a command. 

“Show daddy,” Jinyoung said and Mark opened his mouth, showing the white cum on his pink tongue. Mark’s expression was eager as he flaunted that he followed Jinyoung’s command. 

“Swallow.”

Mark closed his mouth again and Jinyoung watched his throat move as he swallowed. Mark opened again and flipped his tongue up to show he drank it all. Jinyoung ran his fingers over Mark’s chin lovingly and said, “That’s my good kitten, following orders so well.”

Beaming at the praise, Mark grinned. Jinyoung wiped his spit covered lips with Mark’s shirt and then said, “Now turn around and show me your stretched out hole.”

His boyfriend proudly showcased his ass all pink and wet with lube. Jinyoung smiled and squeezed Mark’s ass, not too hard but just enough for Mark to know he’s there. He pulled Mark back into his lap and kissed the back of his neck. “Look at you being so good for me. Do you know what good kittens get?”

Mark shook his head, even though Jinyoung knew he knew. But he said it anyways. “Rewards.”

His kitten’s eyes widened and Jinyoung pulled his hair so that the back of his head was resting in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. He mewled at the pain and Jinyoung tilted his head to the side for easy access to his neck. 

Jinyoung’s cock was springing back to life but he needed a little more time before he was hard enough to fuck his boyfriend. As he started kissing Mark’s neck, one hand went to his boyfriend’s inner thigh, rubbing into the pale skin and elicited small moans. Then Jinyoung took his other hand and teasingly brushed over one of Mark’s nipples. He felt it harden as he took it between two fingers, rubbing softly. 

Jinyoung sucked on Mark’s neck, leaving a mark that he was sure he’d get yelled at for, and felt his boyfriend moving his hips. Mark had slowly straddled Jinyoung’s thigh and was grinding down on it to gain friction. Hearing, the low moan of ‘daddy’ as Jinyoung bit down into the soft flesh of Mark’s neck had his cock fully awake.

“Do you want me to fuck you like this?” Jinyoung asked, twisting Mark’s nipple just enough to get another moan out of him. 

This time he didn’t even have to force an answer out, Mark willinging whined, “Yes, like this, please daddy.”

Kissing along the side of Mark’s jaw, Jinyoung pulled Mark back onto him so he was sitting against Jinyoung’s raised thighs and pushed in. He liked this position because he was on his knees so he had more power in his thrusts and since it was from behind, he hit Mark’s prostate easily. 

Jinyoung felt how soft and warm his boyfriend’s hole was and let out a low moan. He slid in so easily, Mark must have really stretched himself out. Kissing behind Mark’s ear, Jinyoung whispered, “My baby kitten did such a good job, you feel so good.”

Jinyoung snapped his hips and thrusted up into him, surprising Mark. “Fuck!”

He grinned at the reaction and started thrusting into him harder, bottoming out each time. With hearing the string of moans that followed, Jinyoung went back to sucking on Mark’s neck, tugging on his hair every now and again. 

With how Mark was already contracting around his cock, Jinyoung didn’t think that Mark would last that long. Which was understandable. If Mark wasn’t trying to be so good, he easily could have came from getting his face fucked so for him this was just the icing on the cake. 

“Daddy,” Mark whimpered as Jinyoung played with his nipple again. 

He squeezed it harder and smirked. Nuzzling Mark’s neck with his nose, Jinyoung slyly asked, “What, kitten? You don’t like daddy playing with you?”

He slammed in again, hitting Mark’s prostate dead on. Mark whimpered again, “No I do, I -- fuck” 

Jinyoung smirked at the reaction and didn’t let Mark finish his sentence as he continued to pound into him. At that point, he didn’t think Mark even remembered what he was trying to say or what the question was. The noises that were coming out of his mouth were just babble. 

Not wanting to slip out, Jinyoung moved one of his hands down to one of Mark’s hips and then brought his hand around Mark’s inner thigh. He could feel Mark’s racing pulse through his hand and knew it was only a matter of time before Mark was cumming. 

“Daddy,” Mark moaned. “Daddy touch me.”

Jinyoung looked down and saw the little cock bouncing between his boyfriend’s legs, begging to be touched. “Where kitten?” 

He knew he was just being evil at that point but hearing Mark beg was one of his favorite things. Mark’s moan sounded frustrated as he said, “You know where.”

Jinyoung moved his hand so it was around the base of Mark’s length, “Here, kitten? You want me to play with your little cock?”

And then came a string of ‘yes’, almost incoherent as Mark’s moans got louder. “T-Touch my cock, daddy please.”

It honestly wasn’t that little, it was just smaller than Jinyoung’s. And not even by a lot, an inch at most. But Mark liked hearing it so Jinyoung kept saying it. 

Jinyoung didn’t even have to smear precum down to stroke him, the precum had already dripped down his length. With Jinyoung’s hand on his cock and the way that Jinyoung was fucking him, Mark was seconds from finishing. 

“Such a good kitten, I love you so much,” was all it took for Mark to be shooting in spurts. With Mark done, Jinyoung let go. He rode his high as he released into his boyfriend, panting into his neck. 

As soon as Jinyoung finished, Mark slid off of him and crawled into bed. Jinyoung laughed as he watched this fondly. “Baby, you’re going to get cum all over the sheets.”

“Don’t care,” Mark mumbled. “Wanna nap.”

Jinyoung grinned and went to their bathroom to wet a washcloth with warm water. He came back and tried to move the duvet away from Mark but his boyfriend clung to it. “Let me clean you up and then you can nap, okay kitten?”

Reluctantly, Mark loosened his grasp and Jinyoung pulled away the covers. He kneeled down and slid a hand between Mark’s thighs and wiped away the lube and cum. And then he bent over to lick Mark’s cock clean. Mark’s eyes flew open and he retracted from Jinyoung’s touch, too sensitive for it. 

Jinyoung only grinned and said, “That’s what you get for letting cum get on our sheets.”

And then kissed Mark’s cheek as Mark giggled to himself. Jinyoung was about to get up and put the washcloth away when Mark reached out and pulled Jinyoung into a sweet kiss. He pulled back just enough so that their lips weren’t touching and said, “I love you.”

Smiling from the sentiment, Jinyoung said, “I love you more than anything.”

He left to put the washcloth away and looked at the clock on the wall. They had three hours until they had to get ready for the team dinner. He could let Mark nap for a little. Jinyoung considered going out into their living room to read but looking over at Mark’s almost sleeping figure, he climbed into bed. 

Pulling Mark into his chest, he heard a soft sigh and felt Mark get comfortable in his arms. This is why he was with Mark. It wasn’t all the sex they had, it was the gentle and sweet moments like this where Jinyoung saw how truly beautiful Mark was. He was felt so lucky that Mark chose to love him. Jinyoung showered him in affection everyday to show his gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!! and what you like and don't like ;)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I'm @peachjinyounq on twitter ♡ come say hi if you want. I give updates on when im writing ♡


End file.
